Glitz
by Menzosarres
Summary: Established Mirandy. When the twins leave a mess behind on one of their rare evenings away from home, Miranda is determined to use this to her advantage. Inspired by a certain GIF on Tumblr...


Disclaimer: Own? Me? Nahhh…

A/N: So. This isn't anything I usually write, but I wanted to do something short (relatively) to get back into writing. Hence, this one-shot. It is inspired by a certain GIF that popped up on tumblr a ways back. If you know what I'm talking about, then you know what I'm talking about. Again, I do not usually write this sort of thing… all fluff and a surprising amount of smut, but, well, I did, so I hope you enjoy. But really, I don't write this. I never write much 'M' stuff because I'm not particularly good at it. But hopefully I'll be able to get into something with more content now that this is out of my system. Either way, here it is.

Ever yours,

~Menzosarres

* * *

><p><em><strong>Glitz<strong>_

Andy let out a sigh of relief, collapsing backwards onto her and Miranda's bed just as the door swung shut behind Emily and the twins. She knew she should be looking for the vacuum cleaner, but Miranda was due for a late night in the office, and that science project had had her ready to pull out her hair before the glitter had even come out of the craft-box. Only the twins could possibly decide to go so overboard designing their roller coaster for the kinetic-and-potential energy project. By the time the various dips, drops, and loops had been assembled—mostly by Andy and a grumbly Emily—the twins had found enough glitter to be-sparkle the entire Empire State Building. Of course, only a relatively minimal amount had actually ended up on the project. The rest had ended up decorating everyone's hair, clothes, and the floor in a lake of glitter at the foot of the stairs. Emily and the twins were off to bring it to Science!Night at their school, and they—the twins, not Emily—would be spending the night with a friend from their class. This left an exaggeratedly tired Andy to clean up the mess before a certain temperamental editor could arrive and find her Friday night peace disturbed by a mass of glimmering glitz and a very noisy vacuum cleaner.

Andy had almost dozed off, but she forced herself from the bed with a drawn-out, _woe is me_ groan, and headed to the hallway linen closet to hunt for the vacuum.

She checked the two upstairs closets and didn't find it, so she headed back down, carefully avoiding the main stairwell and the glittery pit-trap that awaited her there. She found the vacuum in the pantry, but it had the edging-tool attached, and she needed the carpet-brush. She scurried back upstairs, remembering seeing the other nozzles in the second closet. As she headed up, she shut off all of the downstairs lights as she went, acting on her usual nightly autopilot.

Andy was bent-over and butt-deep in the closet, fishing in the corner for the missing vacuum piece, when a sound from downstairs drew her attention.

"Shit!"

It startled her enough to hit her head on the coat rack above her.

"Shit!" she muttered, echoing the voice from below. "Miranda? Is that you?" Andy added nervously. It certainly sounded like the woman she had lived with for the past six months, but the language was distinctly unlike the unflappable woman.

"Of course it's me, Andrea." Miranda's voice drifted up the stairs, clearly exasperated. "We don't have burglars. Now get down here and explain to me why all of the lights are out, what I just tripped over, and what I am currently sitting in, which I do not believe I want to find out without some explanation."

Andy gulped, biting her lip and letting out a slight whimper at the thought of exactly how annoyed Miranda was going to be.

* * *

><p>When Andrea descended the stairs and flicked a switch, the sudden flare of light was blinding to Miranda, and she had to attempt to purse her lips in displeasure while squinting against the brightness. She gave up after only a brief moment, realizing she likely looked as though she had been sucking on a lemon. She had been looking forward to spending a relaxing, probably passionate Friday evening with Andrea, since it had been so long since the twins had been away for any length of time. Now, however, she was feeling rather out of sorts, as she had been greeted by a seemingly empty, darkened house when she arrived and, when trying to head upstairs to discern the nature of the rustling noises she was hearing from above, she had found herself tripping over an electrical cord of some sort and falling into a mess of something that most certainly did not belong on her carpet. Also, though she probably could have hoisted herself up the wall, it would be rather painful to stand without a bit of assistance, since her leg was twisted up below her.<p>

Andrea had stopped halfway down the stairwell and was staring at Miranda with a look that could only be described as terrified amusement. Much to Miranda's annoyance, Andrea appeared to be trying not to laugh at her. Oh, she knew just how much of a sight she must be, sprawled awkwardly on her own carpet, and even more so, now that she could see the sparkling specks of glitter clinging to every bit of her body they had found. Still, that was no excuse for Andrea to laugh at her.

Miranda shot her a glare that was a bit harsher than she had intended, but she was tired, and it effectively cut off Andrea's giggles before they could begin. "Well? Are you just going to stand there and gape at me, dear, or are you going to help me up?"

Realization dawned across the younger woman's face as she finally understood how truly awkward Miranda's position was, and the need for an extra hand. "I'm sorry! Hang on."

She stepped cautiously down to Miranda's level; looking rather mortified at the situation she had put her lover in. "The twins... science project... Emily and I... The vacuum cleaner it's, ah, right upstairs."

Miranda had to hold in the urge to chuckle at Andrea's babbling. It was amazing that, after all this time, she could still occasionally draw out the persona of the stammering assistant. It was even more amazing how endearing she found it. Still, a vague idea had formed in the back of her mind, and laughing now would most certainly ruin it.

Obviously trying not to step in the worst of the glitter, Andrea awkwardly extended a hand to Miranda from two steps above her. Miranda rolled her eyes.

"The glitter is not going to sprout teeth and start attacking you, Andrea. The most help you can be from up there will be in dislocating my shoulder."

Looking sheepish, cheeks tinged pink since the situation had begun, Andrea stepped down to the same level as the editor, taking care as she placed one foot between Miranda's knees and the other just below. This time, when she extended her hands, Miranda accepted the proffered palms, allowing Andrea to start levering her upright. As soon as she could untwist her knee from the uncomfortable angle it had been trapped in, she stopped helping the younger woman lift. Instead, she gave a sharp tug, pulling Andrea down on top of her with a startled gasp and a vaguely undignified _oomph_ as Miranda made them roll, ending atop the brunette with puffs of sparkles drifting in the air around them from their impact.

* * *

><p><em>"Miranda!" <em>Andy yelped, staring up into the extremely smug face of her self-satisfied lover. She was slightly disoriented from the fall-and-roll, but Miranda had controlled the motion perfectly, so neither of them had gotten hurt. Miranda seemed to ignore Andy's exclamation, merely grinning broadly.

"Really, Andrea," she murmured, lowering her head so she could speak directly into the other woman's ear. "Did you expect to get off that lightly? You made this mess, darling..."

Andy started to protest, wanting to mention some overenthusiastic redheads armed with glitter-shakers galore, but Miranda silenced her with a pair of wonderfully familiar lips and a skilled, insistent tongue. To Andy, it didn't matter one bit that she had been able to kiss this woman almost every day for nearly a year now; no, each kiss was still as precious, as perfect, as passionate as the first, and each one reminded her of exactly why it was no use arguing with her silver-haired lover. If she tried, she would find herself without even enough breath for the simplest self-defense. Luckily, at moments like this, she had no real need for it.

When Miranda finally surrendered Andy's lips, her eyes were bright with mischievous arousal. "As I was saying, you made this mess, Andrea, and I do not intend to be the only one covered in it by the end of the evening."

"Oh really?" Andy started, then the implications of Miranda's words and the gleam in her eyes suddenly set in. "...Oh. _Oh._"

Miranda allowed an amused smile to flit across her lips before bringing them into better use against Andy's once more. As much as Andy knew that making love in a pile of rainbow-hued glitter was probably a terrible idea, one of Miranda's myriad talents lay in keeping such rationalizations far from Andy's mind. Instead, she could do nothing but bask in the feeling of Miranda's lips gliding against her own, the flick of an insistent tongue against her bottom lip, and the quick graze of teeth when Andy didn't immediately open to her. Andy's gasp was all the invitation Miranda needed to slip her tongue between Andy's lips, drawing a small sound of arousal from somewhere deep in the back of Andy's throat.

After thoroughly reacquainting herself with Andy's mouth, Miranda moved her lips across a cheekbone to settle behind the brunette's ear. Andy could hear her ragged breath fighting against the sound of her pounding heart as Miranda placed feather-light kisses from one pulse-point to the other, pausing for a moment to rake her teeth down the column of Andy's throat.

"God, Miranda," Andy gasped out, goosebumps breaking out across her skin in the path of a full-body shudder. As her body trembled, she suddenly became aware of an odd sensation caused by tiny pricks of glitter trapped between her body, Miranda, and the floor. It was a strangely... sensitizing... feeling, as though each sharp-edged fleck was peeling away her skin and leaving behind only ultra-sensitive nerve endings. The contrast between the tingling left by the glitter and Miranda's soft, insistent kisses completely wiped any lingering protests from Andy's mind.

* * *

><p>When Andrea's hands began moving, sliding beneath Miranda's shirt to caress the soft skin of her shoulder-blades, Miranda knew that the younger woman wasn't going to stop her. She grinned into the hollow at the base of Andrea's neck, letting her lover feel the vibrations of her soft chuckle.<p>

It had come as a bit of a surprise to Miranda when she realized how much of an adventurous lover she could be. None of her husbands had brought out more than a vague disinterest in her when it came to sex. The first time she had taken Andrea into her bed, however, she had shocked herself with her own aggression and passion. She had found that her own needs became secondary to seeing the needs of her younger lover fulfilled, and that had yet to change. That wasn't to say that she didn't thoroughly enjoy Andrea's attentions, she certainly did, but she never felt fulfilled until she had seen the other woman coming undone around her. Preferably more than once.

Today would be no different. Well, it would certainly be different in some ways, Miranda thought, hovering over Andrea and watching as a sheen of glitter settled into her hair and freckle her face. Her eyes were closed, lips slightly parted, neck still exposed from Miranda's attentions, and it was one of the most beautiful things the editor had ever seen. Once, in a rare moment of self-consciousness, Andrea had asked Miranda why she had chosen her, why the smart, fat girl, when she was surrounded by so much beauty on a daily basis. It had startled Miranda—she had hardly even remembered that rude remark made so early on in their relationship. Instead of answering her with words, she had taken the silly girl to bed for an entire afternoon, making love to her until Andrea would admit aloud how beautiful she was.

Miranda felt a gently smile cross her lips as she remembered these moments, and Andrea caught sight of it when her eyes fluttered open.

"What are you smiling about?" she whispered, voice breathless, reaching up one long, slender finger to trace to bow of Miranda's lips.

"You," Miranda answered, drawing out a matching smile and delicate blush in the woman beneath her.

Miranda captured the smile in a tender kiss, and she could feel Andrea's contented sigh as it ghosted across her lips. Soon, however, the kiss had deepened, and Miranda returned to the task at hand.

Andrea had a fondness for blouses and button-ups, and Miranda wasn't going to complain. She loved the tension that filled the air and she slowly undid each button, the small sounds she could bring from her lover's lips as she pressed a kiss to freshly exposed skin or traced the path of a flush with a carefully trimmed nail. Andrea's was always beautifully responsive, and Miranda basked in the physical proof of what she could do to this exquisite woman. She didn't part the blouse more than a sliver until she had undone every button. Finally, darting a playful tongue into Andrea's navel, she pushed the fabric off as far as she could. As it caught just past her shoulders, Andrea arched up, allowing Miranda to fully remove it, while incidentally presenting her breasts in a way that always made Miranda wonder what had ever caused her to say "size six" in an insulting manner.

Andrea was breathing through her nose to keep from gasping, and Miranda couldn't wait to steal that control from her. She slid a finger under the front-clasp of the brunette's bra, smiling as she remembered throwing out all of Andrea's old undergarments and replacing them with lovely, but comfortable, lingerie. Every one of the bras was front-clasp. She found it... convenient, and, once she had gotten over complaining about Miranda spending money on her, Andrea had been forced to agree. Smoothly unhooking it, she pushed it off only far enough for it to be out of her way. She let Andrea deal with actually removing her arms from it—she had far more important things to worry about. Like the soft skin that was now so wonderfully exposed to her wandering fingertips.

* * *

><p>Andy couldn't believe how quickly she had lost control. She could already feel a release building, and Miranda had hardly touched her. It was the glitter. When Miranda had removed her shirt and slid it somewhere across the room, Andy's entire back had been exposed to the glitter-strewn carpet, and the feeling was like nothing else. Every time Miranda's fingers or mouth caused her to squirm just that little bit, the motion would translate into a million tiny shudders as each individual bit of her skin fought between shying away from the sharp cold and pressing into it more. It felt like each piercing caress was a direct extension of Miranda's ministrations, as though her silver-haired lover was somehow not only tracing those devious fingers across the undersides of her breasts, but also raking thousands of tiny finger-nails down her back. The glitter was just flimsy enough to keep from crossing a line into pain, and the sensations playing along that careful line were utterly breathtaking.<p>

When Miranda's palms finally settled around her breasts, palms barely sliding against her shockingly hard nipples, Andy arched fully off of the floor with a cry, almost coming completely undone from that one caress. When she settled back, she could see clouds of glitter rising around her body.

"Oh my," Miranda murmured, eyes gleaming with the knowledge of how much power she had right in that moment.

"That... isn't... fair," Andy gasped breathlessly. "You're still dressed!" she managed to squeak.

Miranda merely chuckled, fingers resuming their teasing caresses around her breasts, avoiding the peaks with careful attention. Andy's eyes fluttered shut, unable to fight the pleasure. When a hot, wet mouth suddenly surrounded her painfully aroused nipple, she cried out, hands instantly seeking purchase in the silver hair that brushed so achingly against her. As though Miranda knew exactly how sensitive she was—too sensitive for fingertips—she covered the neglected breast with a warm, soothing palm as her mouth went to work on the other. A swipe of tongue, a swift pull of lips, a gentle hint of teeth, and Andy came undone.

Her body froze, every muscle tensing up, head pressing back even as her chest arched off the floor, unaware of anything except Miranda's magical touch and her own pleasure. As her hips ground frantically in the air in search of something to carry her through her unexpected orgasm, Miranda's leg pressed between hers, offering blissful relief. "Miranda, Miranda, oh shit," she heard herself gasp past the ringing in her ears. "Oh my god."

Miranda's lips quickly covered her own, bringing her down in the gentlest way possible. When she finally went limp, her eyes fluttered open, catching the subtle look of wonder on Miranda's face. She raised gently shaking hands to caress Miranda's cheeks and draw her down into another kiss. When they separated after a long moment, Miranda still had that wondering look in her eyes. "Did you really just..."

Andy nodded, blushing.

"From just..."

Andy nodded again, feeling vaguely embarrassed but not able to look away from her lover's gaze.

Another kind of light reentered Miranda's eyes. "You're amazing," she whispered, voice rough with pure desire. This time, when her lips covered Andy's, the purpose had returned.

Andy had long since learned that it did no good to argue with Miranda in the bedroom. Or the kitchen, or the stairwell, or the shower, or wherever they happened to be during their encounters. So now, despite feeling thoroughly sated and warm from the most shocking orgasm she had ever experienced, she didn't fight Miranda's renewed intent. She knew that, no matter how over-sensitized she was feeling, Miranda would manage to bring her pleasure as many times as the editor wanted. And Andy certainly wouldn't complain. However, this time, she was determined to make Miranda at least as undressed as she was, so she mustered her energy and slid her palms under Miranda's shirt, a not-so-subtle hint for her to remove it.

Miranda gave her a look that said she knew exactly what the younger woman was doing, but she allowed the shirt to be guided over her head, even unclasping her bra without prompting.

"Mmmm," Andy hummed contentedly, reaching up to gently cup the older woman's breasts, watching in fascination as her palms left a shining array of glittering flecks over the path of her hands. Remembering exactly how the glitter had felt, she allowed her hands to smooth down the gentle slope of Miranda's stomach and over her hips. Watching as the older woman's eyes widened and darkened at the sensation, she reached down and ran her fingers through the carpet, collecting more of the sharp powder, before firmly taking Miranda's ass in her hands.

Miranda moaned.

* * *

><p>Miranda was quickly coming to understand exactly why her lover had been able to come so quickly. The sensation of Andrea's soft, tender hands tracing their way across her body and the contrasting feel of the glitter she was leaving behind had her fully aroused in moments, her nipples painfully tight in the moderate air of the house. When she felt her ass caught in glitter-coated hands and squeezed, her head tipped back and a moan escaped her throat. Looking down, Andrea had a very self-satisfied look on her face. Miranda growled low in her throat, knowing exactly what that sound would do to her lover. She wasn't nearly done with her, and she wasn't going allow her to take the upper hand just yet.<p>

Miranda carefully raised herself off of her lover from where she had been crouched. Andrea tried to hold on to her, an annoyed murmur escaping from between her lips. Miranda smirked. "Roll over," she said firmly.

Andrea blinked up at her for a moment, confused. Miranda nudged her in the side. "Roll over, on your stomach."

"But... Miranda," she started, comprehension dawning, "The glitter..."

Miranda nudged her again. "If it's too painful, you can roll back, but I don't think it will be," she said, trying to keep the eagerness from her voice. She had a feeling that she knew exactly how it would feel, chest pressed into the soft carpet now so filled with prickling glitter. Having felt it on her own breasts, stomach, and ass, she could just imagine the sensations. She had always wished that she could caress every bit of Andrea's skin while taking her from behind and now, indirectly, she could.

Andrea's gaze darted back and forth between Miranda's eyes for only a brief hesitation before she did as instructed, rolling over in a long, sinuous movement. For a moment, she remained braced on hands and knees, but Miranda placed a firm palm into the small of her back, and Andrea allowed herself to be guided down to the floor.

A long, shuddering whimper was torn from her throat as, inch by inch, her flesh was pressed down into the carpet. Miranda watched through passion-lidded eyes as her lover settled cautiously amidst the clouds of glitter which rose around her. It was a stunning moment—Andrea, hair and back already shimmering with glitter, light glinting off of her in every hue of the rainbow, surrounded by swirling puffs of glitter-dust that she disturbed as she settled herself, every inch of her skin shuddering with exquisite sensitivity. Miranda tried to swallow, throat gone entirely dry as all moisture in her body gathered between her legs.

_"Miranda,"_ Andrea whimpered, breath coming in shallow gasps. _"Oh, god, Miranda."_

Miranda couldn't hold in a moan, hearing her name from those lips before she had even touched her.

Staying to the side, not wanting to press her into the carpet to firmly, yet, Miranda bent to press kisses down along the soft curve of her spine. She would have thought the glitter would feel unpleasant on her lips, but it more resembled a quick lover's bite than anything irritating. By the time Miranda's lips reached the base of her spine, Andrea was clearly fighting the urge to press back against her, fighting the urge to move at all. Miranda let her tongue slip out between her lips and licked a slow, sensuous line all the way back up to the nape of her neck. When she bit down suddenly on the soft part of the brunette's shoulder, Miranda could feel her arch below her.

She heard a sob of pleasure torn from Andrea's throat as her breasts pressed firmly against the floor. Miranda smiled, watching the chain reaction of pleasure as the sensations brought about more squirming. Each brief motion led to more prickling caresses of glitter, each prick led to another involuntary motion.

After a moment, she carefully stilled the younger woman. She straddled the backs of her thighs and quickly yanked down the slacks Andrea still wore, taking her underwear with them.

* * *

><p>Andy was a whimpering mess. Every inch of her body felt as though it had been peeled away, leaving a mess of pure sensitivity behind. Her breasts dragged against the carpet with each breath, pressing glittery edges against the aching nubs at their peak. It was so close to being too much to take, but as long as Miranda's soft, strong hands were there, it was just enough. Since the moment she had been pressed into the carpet, she had been on the brink of another orgasm, but she needed something more...<p>

When Miranda dragged off her pants, the motion dragged every inch of her skin just that littlest bit along the carpet, drawing incoherent sounds from between her lips, but it still wasn't quite enough. Briskly, Miranda's hands grasped her knees, swiping her thumbs once along the sensitive skin at their backs before drawing them apart, leaving Andy feeling open and vulnerable and oh so very needy.

"Miranda," she managed to gasp out. "Please!" She tried to squirm, tried to get closer to her lover, but Miranda stood firm, not allowing any pressure where she so desperately needed it.

She could hear the other woman breathing behind her, as quickly and as shallowly as herself. She felt two hands begin circling the skin of her butt and she couldn't help but push back into the touch. Miranda casually pressed her back down. When her mound actually made contact with the glitter-coated floor, she jerked in shock, pushing back up against Miranda's hands with a whimper. Suddenly, she felt a sharp sting on her right cheek and gasped, the sound of a slap reaching her ears rather belatedly.

She felt her whole body flush as a moan was drawn out of her. Seemingly with a will of their own, her hips pressed back, pushing her ass into Miranda's palm again. She heard the older woman's sharp intake of breath at the invitation.

"Andrea?" she whispered.

"Again," Andy hissed, a bit surprised at her own reaction to the hit. It wasn't something they ever did, and she wondered why Miranda had done it in the first place, but she could hardly deny her body's reaction to it, and she always felt safe in Miranda's arms, so she arched up just a bit more, presenting herself to the older woman.

"Oh, _Andrea._" The hand returned to her ass, but stroking softly now, tracing gentle circles on the still-sparkling skin, delightfully sensitized from the slap. "Do you have any idea how you look right now?" Miranda's asked in that husky, bedroom tone.

Andy couldn't form words to answer; when Miranda talked during sex... it wasn't often, but, god, when it happened...

Miranda's hand disappeared for a moment, then came down again. It wasn't a hard connection... not truly spanking, just a firm, well-placed hit that prompted a rush of heat to race through Andy's body. She could feel the glitter that clung to Miranda's palm and she could have sworn that she was so very sensitized that, if she could focus at all, she could count each individual place that the glitter landed.

Miranda left her hand there, and Andy could feel it trembling slightly. "Andrea..." she whispered. "The things you bring out in me," she murmured. Her hand began stroking again. "You're so trusting. It's beautiful. So beautiful. That you'll lie here, trusting me, opening yourself to me and asking for _more_ of something I didn't even know could be this beautiful."

Another hit, and Andy felt it through her whole body. _"Miranda."_

Her upper body was still pressed into the carpet, but she could see the glitter still dancing in the soft light from the top of the stairwell. Miranda carefully soothed her skin once again, murmuring her name. Then, the hand carefully pressed her down to the ground again. This time, Andy didn't twitch away, letting herself feel the contrast of Miranda's palm, the decadently soft carpet, and the tingling glitter all across the front of her body.

Both hands began to massage her thighs, seeming to know exactly which muscles had been strained holding her rear up at such an awkward angle. When the hands coaxed her thighs apart once more, Andy carefully raised her lower body to give Miranda better access. She felt a finger trace up her inner thigh and heard Miranda chuckle once again.

"Mmm... I thought the glitter might be a good idea," she murmured, sliding that finger ever closer to Andy's center. "Darling..." she whispered, voice dropping as she leaned over, bringing her mouth closer to Andy's ear. "...You're drenched."

Andy whimpered, but the sound quickly turned to a moan as two fingers entered her slowly from behind. It took no more than one firm thrust for Andy to lose control. The came in a flood of light and sensation, seeing shining lights like a constellation of glittering stars bursting behind her eyelids. She wanted to slump down to the ground and quite possibly pass out for a few moments, but Miranda slid between her legs and used her own to prop up Andy's lower body, never allowing her fingers to slip from Andy's center.

* * *

><p>When Miranda could feel the first wave of Andrea's orgasm finally begin to fade, she curled just the tips of her fingertips within her lover's still clenching core, drawing a long groan from the other woman. Part of Miranda always knew that Andrea would be perfectly content with a single orgasm, or even two, but there was another part of her that simple couldn't get enough. She had learned exactly how much her young lover could take; she could tell when Andrea was <em>actually<em> too sensitive to experience any more pleasure at her touch. And while that last orgasm had been intense, beautiful to watch, and quite exhausting for the younger woman, Miranda knew, in that intimate way only true lovers have, that she could take one more.

She kept her motions slow and gentle, stroking deep inside her lover as softly as she would stroke her hair when she was sleeping. She knew from the small whimpers of sound Andrea was making that she could feel every one of these gentle motions. When she felt the brunette was recovered just enough, she placed a hand on her side and prompted her to roll over.

Andrea did, gasping aloud at the feeling of rotating with two still-caressing fingers buried within her. "M-Miranda. I don't know—" she started, but Miranda silenced her with her lips.

Miranda knew just how to arouse Andrea with a kiss, and she put every bit of passion into this one, while keeping up her steady, oh-so-gentle caresses below. Soon, Andrea's hips were rising and falling almost unconsciously with the steady rhythm of Miranda's flexing fingers. When the younger woman broke the kiss to thrust her head back, Miranda trailed her smiling lips down to take each nipple in her mouth for a moment, soothing the skin which had been so delightfully ravaged by glitter only moments earlier. When she could feel the tightness in every muscle of Andrea's body and knew just how close she was, she let her mouth drift lower, slipping teasingly into her navel before finally allowing herself to draw Andrea's neglected clit between her lips.

With one slow, careful lick, Andrea came once again, sobbing Miranda's name and incoherent words as her body fought an impossible war against the pleasure that seized her muscles and bowed her spine.

Miranda withdrew her fingers before her lover could become too sensitive and replaced them with her tongue, gently soothing the inflamed skin with long, gentle strokes.

* * *

><p>Finally, when Andy had come down from her orgasm, she drew Miranda back up to her face with trembling-but-firm hands. She kissed her with only a gently press of lips, unable to muster enough energy for a real kiss.<p>

"You've completely exhausted me," she whispered, barely able to even get the words out.

Miranda, and inch from her face, smiled. "Did I now, darling?"

Even as tired as she was, the way Miranda called her, "darling" always drew a visceral reaction from her. Andy growled.

"Get up here," she said as firmly as she could.

"I am here," Miranda replied with a mischievous smile.

Andy knew Miranda would be nice; would downplay her own desire for Andy, but Andy wasn't going to let her. Even if she was too tired to flip Miranda over and make the kind of love to her that she really wanted, she could at least bring her to a gently release with her mouth. She reached slowly between them, careful not to brush the older woman's skin, the, without warning, grabbed a nipple and twisted.

Miranda's eyes went huge and her body arched reflexively into the touch. "Andrea," she growled in warning when she could once again meet the brunette's eyes. But Andy could see just how much Miranda needed a release by the depth of her eyes, so she kept careful hold of her prize, rubbing the nipple between two fingers until Miranda was visibly shaking.

Andy loved watching Miranda. She loved watching her on a daily basis, doing household things, interacting with the twins, doing her work for Runway. But she loved watching her in these moments more than anything. When Miranda was so worked up from loving Andy that she would finally lose control, finally let herself belong to Andy.

Andy finally relented and pressed the palm of her hand to cover the over-stimulated nipple. "Take off your skirt and get up here," she said, more firmly this time.

With agonizing slowness, Miranda obeyed, standing to remove her skirt and pantyhose. Finally, she stood before Andy, completely nude. Andy allowed her eyes to travel in a heat-filled path along the older woman's body. She hardly ever had a moment to just _look_ anymore, as Miranda was always just the littlest bit self-conscious about her age, about the slightest wrinkle, or the scar on her stomach, but Andy was constantly doing her best to convince the editor—with actions, as words seemed superfluous—of exactly how stunning she was. Her gaze traveled from the calves sculpted by years of stilettos, to the firm thighs that turned into sloping hips, to the slight curve of her stomach and the elegant swell of her breasts, to the aristocratic neck, the kiss-ravaged lips, the wonderfully natural nose, the expressive eyes, and the silver hair, so much softer than Andy had ever imagined. Miranda was blushing, but she hadn't hidden herself from Andy's gaze, and Andy was so glad for it.

"Miranda," she said, voice more husky than she had intended. She rose carefully to her knees, finding the energy she would need to truly give the woman the kind of love she deserved in that moment. "Miranda. God, Miranda. You're so beautiful."

Unlike Miranda, Andy had a habit of saying exactly what she was feeling when it was her turn to worship the older woman. "Standing there, like this." She came close enough to touch her, but didn't, merely standing a hairsbreadth apart, breathing the same air. "If I could, I would have you like this all the time..." Without warning, she cupped the silver-haired woman's heat, a small gasp escaping her lips at the feel of the wetness there. "Ready, beyond ready for my touch."

Miranda whimpered, and Andy wasn't sure if it was from her words or her touch. "When you look at me like that..." She slid a single finger just between the outer lips. "Eyes so dark, lips parted and begging for my kisses..." She ended the word by pressing her lips to the editors just the slightest bit, pulling back before Miranda could capture her tongue. "You never have to ask me to touch you, to kiss you, to_ fuck_ you..." she chuckled at the sudden flood of warmth on her hand at her words. "No, you never have to ask... Your body does it for you."

"Oh, god, Andrea..."

Andy lived for these moments. Standing before the love of her life, herself entirely sated, and watching her iconic lover loose every bit of the control she wraps so firmly around herself on a daily basis.

"Yes, Miranda?" she asked liltingly, smiling in remembrance of when those words were said in such a different context.

Miranda's eyes slid completely closed, finally in full surrender, laying her head down against Andy's shoulder.

Andy breathed in the scent of Miranda's hair, the lingering perfume mixed with the heady scent of sex, then she finally allowed two fingers to enter her lover.

Miranda's knees gave out completely, and Andy guided them carefully to the floor, fingers within her, her other palm in the small of her back to guide her into reclining. She watched as Miranda's skin broke into goosebumps when it came in contact with the glitter fully for the first time, and she luxuriated in the knowledge that Miranda was getting to feel exactly what she had only moments before.

Knowing Miranda wasn't going to last long, she added a third finger to her gentle thrusts and took a neglected nipple into her mouth. It only took a few brief strokes before Miranda came in a near-silent gasp.

Andy knew that Miranda's center was incredibly sensitive after sex, so she was careful not to move her fingers at all once Miranda had begun to come down. She held them carefully inside the other woman, relishing the warmth and the pulse she could feel there until Miranda carefully raised herself away.

She pulled Andy into her arms, humming contentedly in the back of her throat. Andy chuckled the slightest bit, recalling an argument they had had when Andy had insisted to Miranda that she did indeed purr after sex, but Miranda refused to believe her, and Andy was enjoying it too much now to point it out.

After a few minutes, Miranda said regretfully, "Darling, as much as I would love to lay here for the rest of the evening, I am currently on bottom, and the glitter is no longer... stimulating... in a pleasant way."

Andy stood in a rush. "Oh, god, I'm sorry."

Miranda chuckled. "Relax, Andrea."

Andy blushed a bit. Even now, she occasionally reacted like a minion back at Runway when Miranda showed even a hint of displeasure. Miranda was halfheartedly trying to break her of the habit. _Halfheartedly _because part of her still found these moments rather endearing.

The two women walked down the hallway together and pulled robes from a hall closet before returning to inspect the mess of their entrance hall. When the main light was finally turned on, the glitter looked distinctly less romantic and distinctly more messy. Andy stared at the disaster with a growing dread, wondering how she would ever clean it, especially now that they had ingrained it deeply within the carpet. However, Miranda came up behind her, wrapping her arms around the younger woman's waist and saying in her ear, "Hmm. I'll have the cleaning ladies come early tomorrow."

"Miranda!" Andy gasped, trying to turn around and face her lover, who was having none of it. "You can't have the cleaning ladies here!"

"Why not," Miranda murmured, nuzzling lazily into the side of Andy's neck in a most distracting way. She was rather like a cat, after sex, Andy realized.

"Because it smells like sex!" Andy finally blurted.

Miranda chuckled slightly, but nodded, nose brushing up and down behind Andy's ear. "Good point. But I do have some ridiculously expensive Febreze in the cabinet and if that doesn't work, well, I pay them well enough."

As much as Andy wanted to be indignant at this abuse of Miranda's cleaning staff, she realized there was not much point.

"Oh, fine," she muttered.

Miranda, not relinquishing her hold around Andy's waist, began to steer them towards the stairs. "I don't know about you, darling, but I'm feeling like a very long shower is in the making."

Miranda's fingers had slid between the front panels of Andy's robe and were tracing very distracting patterns on her midriff.

Feeling the glitter clinging annoyingly all over her skin, Andy was inclined to agree. "I'm thinking at least five showers are in the making." She tried to remove Miranda's hands, really, she did, but the older woman would have none of it.

"This is true," Miranda murmured. "And since we are both needing showers..."

Miranda's hands were cupping Andy's breasts at this point, and Andy wasn't sure whether she actually wanted to move them anymore.

"Fine, you win," Andy agreed, resigned to sharing a shower, something Andy didn't do often because something about the hot water made Miranda nearly insatiable. "But we will_ not_ be having any more sex until every spec of this glitter is gone," Andy said, trying to sound firm, but the commanding tone was ruined when her voice cracked at the end, as Miranda's palms slid over her nipples.

"Hmmmm... Are you quite sure about that, darling?" Miranda asked.

Andy bit back a groan, cleared her throat, and said, "Yes, I am _quite_ sure about that."

Miranda pressed her lips to Andy's pulse point and murmured, "We'll see."

~finis


End file.
